Tudo que uma garota deseja
by Lilly.mitsuki
Summary: Lily não tem amigos, não se preoucupa com a aparecia e não chama muita atenção em Hogwarts. Sua vida da uma reviravolta quando o seu par no seu aniversario de 15 anos não é ninguém mais que o charmoso e popular James Potter! E agora, o que ela fará? LiXJa


Disclamer:

- Os personagens utilizados nesta fanfic pertecem exclusivamente a J., assim como a história original;

- Essa fanfic não tem fins lucrativos

- - - - - - - -- - - - - - -- - - -- - - -- - - - - -- - - -- - -

**Tudo que uma garota deseja**

(o titulo era pare ser "tudo que uma garota quer", mas como a autora não queria ser acusada de plagio o nome ficou assim mesmo. Por favor, se alguma outra fanfic de James e Lilly tiver o mesmo titulo me avisem) - - autora capotando - -.

Através dos tempos já ouvi muitas pessoas comentando como as garotas são imprevisíveis, e como qualquer besteira pode fazê-las virar um mostro de sete cabeças {N/a: literalmente...}. Por isso fizeram uma relação do que é realmente importante na vida feminina:

1º ser bonita, inteligente, estar na moda. Mostrar a todos sua feminilidade (em resumo ser o que os outros chamam de popular);

2º ter amigos (ou amigas) confiáveis, que te escutam e no qual possa contar a qualquer hora! Ninguém vive sozinho;

3º e o mais importante... Achar um príncipe encantado, afinal, toda princesa tem que ter um para governar seu reino mágico (autora exagerando um pouquinho).

Afinal, que garota não desejaria ser popular, ter amigos e viver um amor perfeito?

"_Essa fanfic foi baseada no filme tudo que uma garota quer e _

_na famosa serie de livros o diário da princesa"_

"Vocês nunca perceberam que sempre que citam algum tipo de amigo citam: James e Lilly ou apenas James? Bem, talvez porque Lilly não tivesse amigos... Pelo menos não no inicio. Essa fanfic foi baseada neste conceito."

Depois de um trágico acidente no qual o pai falece, Lilly para de se importar com sua aparência e com suas amizades... Tudo que ela queria era ser sozinha, para que não tivesse que passar por aquilo de novo.

Com exceção de sua mãe e de sua irmã, Lilly corta relação com o resto do mundo, mas tudo muda quando ela recebe uma carta, a carta de Hogwarts.

Encantada com o fato de ser uma bruxa, e finalmente descobrindo porque tantas coisas estranhas aconteciam com ela, Lilly parte em busca de uma nova aventura.

Mas nem tudo é o que parece na terra mágica de Hogwarts, agora separada de seu único amigo (Snape) ela é excluída de todos os grupos por ter uma aparência estranha e desleixada e por andar com um sonserino (Severus).

Mas tudo isso poderia mudar em sua festa de 15 anos, afinal, ela daria um baile!

Lá ela revê um velho conhecido e parece finalmente ter feito um amigo. Isso é, se ele não for um trouxa como parece...

- - - - - -- - - -- - - -- - -- -- --

**Quem disse que em Hogwarts tudo é mágico?**

- isso que você é! – falou apontando para ela – uma trouxa imunda! Uma sangue ruim!

**Quem disse que amores são perfeitos?**

- você gosta dela? – perguntou segurando se colarinho

- eu... não sei... – respondeu abaixando os olhos

O outro lhe deu um soco no meio do rosto que fez seu nariz sangrar

- Ela não é qualquer uma! E é melhor que você perceba isso antes de magoa-la!

**Quem disse que não podemos viver sozinhos?**

- E você não se sentia sozinha?

- Eu vivi seis anos da minha vida apenas tendo Snape como amigo, mesmo assim só podia conversa com ele de vez em quando... Acho que já me acostumei a ser sozinha...

**Não acredito em príncipes gentis...**

Ele segurou-a pelo braço e a puxou violentamente em direção a si. O beijo que veio a seguir tentava passar toda a frustração e magoa. Aquele beijo feira seu lábio e a machucava por dentro.

- Te quero... – falou parando momentaneamente o beijo

- pois eu não – respondeu com lagrimas nos olhos empurrando-o para longe – pode ficar com sua loirinha... A propósito, onde ele esta? Deve estar esperando ate agora por

você...

**Não acredito em um mundo perfeito...**

- mas nós podemos mudá-lo! Nós... Nós podemos fazer algo...

- não mudar o mundo... Já desisti disso a muito tempo.

- que pena... Estou sentindo falta da minha amiga cabeça-dura – falou fitando-a nos olhos – mas agora, ela não existe mais... – em seguida foi embora deixando Lilly sozinha com seus pensamentos.

**Não acredito em amizades para sempre...**

Ela sorriu falsamente diante daquela noticia... Eles não podiam namorar! Agora tudo ia mudar... A sua vida, os momentos felizes... Tudo. Ate mesmo suas lembranças! Tudo ia deixar de existir...

**Mas tudo pode mudar...**

- não acredito! – falou petúnia ao ver a irmã

**E em um gesto desesperado para uni-los...**

- só nos resta fazer isso Cassidy... Se não eles nunca mais vão voltar a se entender...

- Você sabe que depois disso eles vão nos odiar, não é? Quero dizer pelo menos a Lilly vai...

- Ah! Não se preocupe, é melhor que eles briguem conosco do que entre si.

**Eles vão ser forçados a fazer algo inesperado...**

- o que? Mas como assim? – Exclamou Alice assustada

- É isso mesmo... Estamos noivos... – respondeu Lilly tristemente.

**E não adianta reclamar...**

_Querida Lilly,,_

_Eu e seu pai juntamente com os Potter iremos partir em uma viajem em volta ao mundo que durara 2 meses. Não se preocupe querida, enviaremos noticias._

_Com amor,_

_Mamãe_

**E em tudo que acreditava?**

- o que você acha sobre isso? – perguntou olhando para o lago.

- o que eu acho sobre isso? – ela perguntou se virando furiosamente para ele – é melhor perguntar o que você acha, não? Afinal é só isso que importa para você...

**Bem, tudo tinha ido por água a baixo...**

- eu... Eu não sei mais de nada...

**E pensar que tudo aquilo tinha começado na estação de trem!**

- finalmente... Eu consegui! – falou ao olhar ao redor e vir que estava em uma espécie de outra estação. Escrito em uma placa em cima estava "expresso de Hogwarts".

**Quem imaginaria que três amigos iriam se conhecer...**

- meu nome... Meu nome é Remus Lupin – falou um desajeitado garoto de roupas velhas.

**E que se tornariam o ícone da escola?**

- Potter! Black! Lupin! O que vocês explodiram desta vez? – perguntou irritada.

**Mas o destino definitivamente mudaria de rumo em um baile...**

Ela desceu as escadarias devagar, todos agora paravam de falar e deixavam as atenções nela! Mas porque?

Algum deles com certeza deveria ser seu acompanhante...

**Quando um beijo selaria o destino para sempre...**

- devolve! – falou irritada

- O que? – perguntou curioso

Ela pareceu hesitar um momento corando muito

- Meu primeiro beijo – falou entre os dentes – eu quero ele de volta!

**Mas aquele abuso não ficaria barato...**

Ela lhe deu um tapa, desta vez na outra face e completou:

- Para combinar com o outro lado – falou, em seguida se afastou antes que ele pudesse fazer alguma coisa.

**E nem aquele tapa...**

- O que você pensa em fazer? – perguntou Sirius com uma sobrancelha levantada.

- me vingar – falou simplesmente.

**E quem disse que aquela história iria gerar um amor?**

- você gosta de mim? – perguntou incerta

**Eu com certeza não mencionei nada...**

- Eu... Eu não sei... – falou se negando a fita-la nos olhos.

**E pensar que ela queria era ser invisível!**

- E sou boa nisso! Quer dizer... Pelo menos era... – falou sorrindo

**Bem, nem todos os sonhos são como a gente quer...**

- Eu sonhei com o Potter- Falou Lilly corando um pouco ao comentar isso.

- Lilly! Eu queria sonhar com ele! Você não sabe que ele é so meu... – comentou Alice enquanto Frank rangia os dentes – o que foi?

- nada... – respondeu

**E ela vai ter que aprender...**

- Mas história da magia é tão chata – Alice comentou

- É, mas se você quiser passar nas provas vai ter que estudar bastante... – falou Lilly

**Que por mais que tente...**

"Eu vou conseguir... Eu vou conseguir... Eu vou conseguir..." pensou Frank com força.

**Um certo Potter sempre vai estar tentando sair com você...**

- Sai comigo Lilly? – Perguntou James enquanto atravessava o corredor.

- Não Potter – respondeu ela rapidamente – E é Evans para você...

**E ela vai ter que descobrir o que realmente deseja....**

- O que você quer Lilly? – perguntou – Eu faço tudo, qualquer coisa por você!

- Então... Eu quero que você saia da minha vida... – falou mordendo o lábio inferior – para sempre...

**Mas será que é realmente isso o que ela quer?**

- Você que um beijo meu, Lilly? – Perguntou James enquanto sua mão passeava pelos cabelos ruivos.

- N-não... – respondeu com pouca convicção.

Ele sorriu.

- Não minta para mim Lilly, eu sei o que você realmente deseja...

"**tudo que uma garota deseja"**

[

- - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - -- - - - - - --

**Na:** Oie! Bem, neste primeiro capitulo fiz um preview do que acontecerá na fic. Espero que tenham gostado!


End file.
